Currently, existing technology does not provide sufficient solutions for the drilling of wells by hand. A key deficiency includes the weight of existing tools that are necessary for drilling into the earth. Typically, the tools used for drilling are comprised of heavy metal and therefore require use of heavy and cumbersome handling equipment.
In addition, a further issue is that using existing technology, the reverse flow process requires that the rate of discharge of drilling fluid and the rate of introduction of air needs to be adjusted for varying conditions. For example, at shallow depths, the air lift reverse flow process is not efficient with respect to the materials that are being drilled. This may frequently lead to problems with regard to the penetration rate of the drill and to the plugging of the discharge port from which cuttings may be expelled from the drill stem.